This is War
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: If war hits your home, would you have something to fight for? A friend, lover, family, your home? When all the villains attack the zoo the penguins must protect the other animals. But that's harder then they think. Has nothing to do with the song beside the fact there is war and its the same tittle. Rated T for charter death.
1. Chapter 1

**Im sorry the frist chapter kind of sucks I know it sucks but….**

**Skipper: Yes it dose! You should just stop and save everyone from embarrassment!**

**HEY! Your lucky Blowhole didn't trun me into a snake yet!**

**Skipper: And why is that.**

**In going to be the kind that can eat birds.**

**Skipper: OH. Im just going to go now!**

**Well enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"Come on Stacy!" The reddish badger, Becky called her sister." We're going to be late for the zoo meeting! Again!" The badgers jumped on the wall to the habitat and raced at full speed to the zoo gift shop.

When they got in the creep low making there way in frount of the larger animals. And sat next to the monkeys. In frount where the penguins tell us about how Alice in taking a new schedule. The tall one, Kowalski pointed to a paper tell us about the Schedule. Skipper watched him as if making sure there were no mistakes. Rico was daydream probley about his doll girl friend again. Then there was priavte. When he saw the badgers he smiled and waved. He was scared of badgers but he trusts Becky and Stacy. The badgers waved back at their friend.

" Becky, Stacy glad you could finally make it. What made you late this time?Skipper said when he saw the yellow and red badgers. "Sorry Skipper" Becky said."Yeah" Her sister said," We heard a wired noise." Skipper sighed." IT was probley the wind. "It wasn't" Becky said," It sounded like someone was digging from under us." Stacy nodded" And we heard voices."

At that Kowalski jumped to the ground and listened. With a doo hicky as the badgers call it. He walked a little bit around but found nothing at least in the gift shop.

"Hey guys" Marlene said pointing to the computer next to her. "You might want to check this out.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" A voice said. "Yeah doc thte green light in going on." Another voice said" You sure? "The frist voice said. Skipper jumped on the desk next to Marlene" Blowhole." Once he said that the three other penguins jumped up on the desk to join their leader. "Yes and its time for my revenge for my revenge of my revenge!" The dolphin smirked "How many revenges have you had?" Priavte asked" Well lets see there was the one time with just Skipper then the time in China, Oh it doesn't matter! What im trying to say is this time in bring the fight to you!" Blowhole hissed.

Skipper looked at all the other animals around him. I better get this fight over fast, I don't want blowhole to hurt any of them. He thought. Before turning back to Blowhole." We beat you over and over how will this be any different?" Blowhole laughed, "You see I have brought along some friends." With this two figures jumped into view. "We beat Hans and Clemson also this wouldn't be hard." Skipper rolled his eyes." Oh really skipper?" A voice said from behind thte penguins.

"Savio!" The penguins gasped. And got ready to leap." I wouldn't if I were you?" The snake said and held up an animal in his tail.

"STACY!" Becky yelled. Stacy tried to say something but her mouth was covered up Savio's tail." Now if you don't mind I have to go" The snake said and rushed out of the door, the badger still in his grip.

"STACY!" Becky yelled again and rushed outside the penguins right be hind her. But when they got outside they where gone. A few tears fell down Becky's cheek while Skipper orders commands to his team." Rico check all our tunnels for any thing, Priavte you take the air, and Kowalski check all the habits ill check the park." The four penguins rushes in to action but priavte walked over to Becky before leaving." Don't worry." He said, "We'll fine her I promise." Then he rushes off. "Thank you Priavte" Becky whispered whipping away her tears as she watched the small penguin go.

After a full night of search the team meet at the HQ. Skipper sighed and looked around at his team. "Any sign of them?" Rico shock his head, Kowalski sighed sadly saying no. "Not one snake in the area." Priavte looked down sadly.

Skipper sighed frustrated " Boys I think you know what this means. It means WAR!"

"Now what Doc?" Clemson asks. "We wait for Savio's return." Blowhole said looking down at the little lumar. He remembered the last lumar he allied with, Clemson's enemy. He wondered if Clemson will betray him too. When the door opened behind then dolphin turned around and smilied." Aw welcome to our lair!" He said to the badger that fell on the floor in frountto him. The badger growled ad looked up at the dolphin. "Die" She growled and jumped at him.

**Ok Welcome and yes now I am a green Anaconda and I am scared out of my mind because im scared of anacondas!**

**Savio: MY own sister scared of snakes!**

**NO just Anacondas!**

**Savio: But Uncle Bob is one!**

**And Uncle Bob tried to eat me more then three times!**

**Savio: I stopped him every time.**

**Still! Ok I just want you guys to know that this story is not just about Becky and Stacy. I just wanted to add them in this chapter snice I never ever even write about them. Well please Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah chapter two! Sorry I toke so long. Word was down so I couldn't type but its here now! Savio would you like to welcome our readers to the show?**

**Savio: Why?**

**Because you're a nice brother.**

**Savio: But what if I don't want to!**

**Well you kind of have too.**

**Savio: I done wanna**

**Oh what every! Enjoy the chapter!**

Stacy walked back and further in her small cage mumbling to herself. On her paws her long claws clicked the cold metal floor. A lobster guard groaned trying to ignore the noise. But it wasn't long until he was full of anger. HE whimpered around to face the female badger.

" JUST SHUT UP AND STAND STILL FOR ONE MINTUE!" The lobbers yelled

"Or what?" Stacy hissed back.

The red lobster pulled out a remote and pressed the button sending powerful waves of pain through the badger's body making Stacy scream in pain.

Beaky woke up with a start. "Just a dream," She told herself" Im sure right now Stack in beating up that snake and coming home." She blinked away a few tears hoping she was right.

In the penguin habait Skipper walked back and froth trying to figure out what to do next.

"

" ug" He groaned" Private please turns off lunacoirns! How can you even watch it at a time like this!"

"Sorry Skipper," Private said turning the TV off" It helps me stay calm."

Rico smiled at Kowalski, who was playing card with him, and said, "Go. F'sh!"

Kowalski sigh" Rico we're playing poker not go fish!"

Rico shock his head" No! G' F'sh!"

Kowalski groaned" im going to go in my lab." He set his cards on the table and walked away.

"Ill play go fish with you Rico," Private offered picking up Kowalski's old cards.

Before the two penguins could get very far in the game a brown fur otter jumped in. "Any leads?" She asks.

"Not yet Marlene." Skipper said still pacing.

"Where's Kowalski?" She asked," Is he doing looking for clues?"

Skipper sighed and truned to her." Marlene, if you would stop bothering us ever 5 minutes we might have something by now."

"Sorry," Marlene said" Im just worried."

"We all are Marlene" Private said turning to her.

Marlene just nodded as king Julian pocked his head into the HQ.

"Hey silly penguins, you might want to come see this," He said.

Skipper grounded and climbed up only to see five rockets fly straight down to the zoo.

**Rico: Dun DUN DUUUUN!**

**Thank you for that Rico! Ok sorry this is late and I hope you like it!**

**Blowhole: We get to blow up the zoo right?**

**Im not telling!**

**Rico: Dun Dun DUNUN!**

**Blowhole: Please!**

**NO! Ok please Review!**

**Blowhole: PLEASE!**

**NO!**


End file.
